<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Karasuno Roast by Lilacs_and_the_sea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27750403">The Karasuno Roast</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilacs_and_the_sea/pseuds/Lilacs_and_the_sea'>Lilacs_and_the_sea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, First year hinata, Fluff, Gen, Hinata is stressed, Hugs, I Tried, Karasuno, Kinda ooc hinata, M/M, Minor Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Soft Azumane Asahi, Swearing, Volleyball, roast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:42:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27750403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilacs_and_the_sea/pseuds/Lilacs_and_the_sea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Every year the Karasuno team has a roast, and the first years are ready to go.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Karasuno Roast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was early on Tuesday morning, and Hinata had only gotten 3 hours of sleep. Between practice, trying to get his grades up, and living far from school, he was exhausted. So, not a great start to the day. By the time he's showered, dresses, and out the door he'll only be 15 minutes early to practice instead of his usual 30. In an attempt to make up for it, he peddles even faster and manages to add another 5 minutes to his practice time. He throws his bike to the side and runs into the gym, sliding to a stop when he sees that the stage has all of his team members sitting on it.</p><p>He stares up at them in confusion before Noya jumps off the stage and on to the younger boy, wrapping himself around him. "Shouyou! You're here, just in time for the tradition!" When that doesn't seem to clarify anything for the middle blocker, Suga steps in. "Every year we have a roast, to get rid of some tension. Everyone participates and you have to stop after 4 minutes. We used to have fights but the vice principal banned those. So, here we are!" Hinata just stares in amazement. "Isn't that bad for morale? To attack each other?"</p><p>Tanaka speaks up then. "No! It's great bonding and if you go too far we'll beat you up. And you have to hug after the roast." The upperclassmen all nod in agreement. Tsukki and Yamaguchi walk in a couple minutes later, and after all the rules are explained for a final time the roast starts.</p><p>Upperclassmen start, so the younger members know what's ok to insult. Up first is Daichi versus Sugawara. Everyone settles in and watches from the floor, staring up at the stage.</p><p>"Daichi, I have a question for you," Suga starts. "Were you born acting 75, or did that just come up along the way?"<br/>"Oh, it actually started when I had to start dealing with your loud ass. But if I'm the old one, why is your hair gray? Hmm grandpawara?" He returns.<br/>"Oh that's rich coming from a bitch with a haircut like that. I swear if your hair was any shorter I'd be able to see your receeding hairline."</p><p>Daichi stares at him. "Have you always been this hot when you're mad?"</p><p>"Obviously. You only notice now because we're dating," Suga responds. Before they can start making out on stage, Nishinoya chucks a volleyball at them and they turn around.</p><p>"And there you go! After us is Asahi and Ennoshita, then Narita and Kinoshita. Tanaka and Nishinoya can go 4th, and first years get to decide who they fight. Let's go!" Suga declares.</p><p>Asahi and Ennoshita go on stage, but their fight ends before it begins. They both stare at each other for a minute before talking about their shared anxieties. They end it with a solid hug.</p><p>After their impromptu therapy session, Narita and Kinnoshita go on stage. Many arachnophobia, buzzcut, and height roasts later, Narita finishes it. "What was that? I thought a bitch who still sleeps with a nightlight said something," he says, with a hand around his ear. Kinnoshita stares at him in silence as everyone laughs. "Little fucker," he says good naturedly as they step off the stage. The first years watch as the two whisper back and forth before hugging as well.</p><p>Up next is the match everyone's waiting for. Nishinoya and Tanaka jump on stage, and Daichi starts the timer.<br/>"Hey Tanaka."<br/>"Whats up, shortstack?"<br/>"I was just wondering if you've ever recieved a ball before. I can't remember ever seeing you do it right."<br/>"Oh that's funny. You know what else is funny? The fact that you add two inches to your height with your hair. You're not fooling anyone Noya."<br/>"Bitch! At least I have hair to put up!"<br/>"I put up your mom last night!"<br/>"That doesn't make any sense!" They devolve into bickering and right after they've both insulted each other's grades, the timer goes off. They laugh at each other and step off the stage after sharing a bro hug.</p><p>The first years decided to switch things up from their usual pairs. Kageyama vs Yamaguchi and Tsukkishima vs Hinata were decided to be the matches, with the middle blockers going last.<br/>Kageyama and Yamaguchi get on stage, and its just silent for a little bit. Kageyama starts eventually. "Um. You're not a hitter. Work on that." Yamaguchi stares at him. "I like Suga more anyway." "Ok."</p><p>After that they just stand there. Yamaguchi speaks up near the end. "Tsukki would call you king right now." Kageyama nods. "Yeah, but that's because he sucks." Yamaguchi laughs to everyone's surprise and the roast ends with a high five.</p><p>Once they're off the stage, Tsukki climbs up the stairs and Hinata jumps up. Everyone gets ready for Tsukki to make Hinata cry.</p><p>The taller middle starts, blunt as ever. "Hinata. You're annoying and we both know I'm going to win. Don't embarrass yourself."<br/>Hinata doesn't even flinch before replying. "Shut up you cheese stick looking motherfucker. Who are you trying to impress by being mean? Yamaguchi? I've seen you in matching dinosaur onesies. Next time you come for me maybe think about that, you knock off slice of Wonderbread."</p><p>Everyone's mouths drop open. Even Tsukki looks flustered, as he just stares at the short red head. The remaining minute ends and the alarm goes off. Hinata bounces up to Tsukki and wraps him in a hug, which the taller is still too shell shocked to deny. "That was so much fun! No hard feelings," the red head says before flouncing off the stage. When no one follows him to the ball cart he turns around. "What's wrong? Why aren't we warming up?"<br/>"Um Hinata..what the absolute fuck just happened," Narita asks.<br/>"Oh! I had a bad morning and it felt nice to release some anger! Isn't that the point?" Daichi slowly nods. "I- I guess? Everyone, go start warming up," he says hesitantly.</p><p>Tsukki recovers and chuckles as everyone starts passing. "Hey Hinata. That was pretty ok of a roast," he calls. Hinata beams up at him and practice begins.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope u liked it?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>